minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Asriel
OK. I'm going to tell you about the entity called Asriel. Now before you think this is Undertale clickbate, realize that it is SO MUCH MORE. When I was about 10, I was talking to my friend when this teenager came up to us and said "have you heard of the minecraft entity asriel?" We were confused and said no. The teenager said that Asriel was a minecraft skeleton wearing gold armour, but there was always a part of him that was Green, I.e his eyes, his boots, his mouth. How gullible I was. I thought he was real, and told my friend all about him. The teenager said that if you entered the seed "Asriel" on the 20th light shift, or the 10th night, he would appear somewhere in your world and hunt you down. I believed it was real until I was 11 and a half. I searched up Asriel. The only thing that came up was Undertale products. I tried "Asriel minecraft" still just an Asriel skin for minecraft. I thought it was stupid. When I got to age 17, I was getting ready to leave for college, when I found my old laptop. I checked on it. Minecraft was there. Since I had a few hours before I set off, I charged it up and sat down and played. A lot of my worlds were Asriel hunts. "You know what? I'll just start up one of these just for the heck of it." I thought. And I loaded it up. It was one of my earliest, the one I got the farthest with. It was on day 5 with a small house, some crops, and a mine. I grabbed my pickaxes and went down into it. I came across some coal and picked it up. I proceded further grabbing stuff like Iron and gold. Making an iron pickaxe, I decided to head home. The next day I went deeper and deeper, but found none of what I was looking for appeared: diamonds. Eventually the path went straight up, but I met a fork in the cave. One way went down, and one way went up. I was determined to find diamonds. I went down. Pressing F3 revealed that another night was falling. i built a quick underground stone house and waited out the night. By day 7 now, I had hit bedrock and found nothing, and mined around. Eventually I came across a random diamond sword lying at the end of a hall. In my dash, I forgot about Asriel and stepped on a pressure plate, dropping me into a bedrock chamber. I couldn't reach the sword. I decided just to use the /kill @p command. I had keep inventory. So I used it and came back to another night. Day 8, I watched everywhere for signs of Asriel. That day, I found an inactive nether portal. I didn't recall making it. How could I make a nether portal with no diamonds to make a pickaxe to mine the obsidian anyway? It wasn't possible. Dusk was coming, so I made a beacon of dirt covered in torches to mark the portal's area. I returned home. Day 9, i went back to it. It was still inactive, and there was flint and steel floating in the centre of the empty rectangle of black, with a sign reading: DO IT. All caps. I was sweating and looked around. I grabbed the flint and steel, leaving to home. I don't know how, but very soon it was dusk again. I was stuck in the forest with monsters everywhere. No biggie. The issue was: I was lost. I had cleared out a path through the forest, but it was blocked off. I broke through and made my way into the clearing where my house was. It was gone, leaving only a bed, crafting table, furnace, and chest with my stuff. I grabbed what I could and fled past the nether portal and left the spot. day 10, and I got my first glimpse of my enemy. At one point I thought I saw a skeleton wearing golden armour with green eyes. I kept on going, and found a village. I looted it and set up camp. I hang out and stick to the outskirts of the spruce woods that surround the village. I come back by dusk. The village is completely empty. No villagers, not even torches. Then I realize the flint and steel is gone from my inventory. A sign I put to let me know that a certain building was my home changes to: YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE. I run as fast as I can, leaving the village behind. I come across the portal again. Active. I decide to just go with it and jump in. i know he'll be hunting me, as it's night in the over world. I start to head off when I see a skeleton, golden armour, green eyes. Asriel. I swing one of my 2 golden swords. It hits, but vanishes. I hear a cackling noise. I make a run back through the portal. Save and quit. I can't let him go around like this. I turn off all other noises and decide to record the sounds. It's day again and I wait until night 11. I head back toward the portal. It's still night. I seem to have flint and steel again. I light it, and cough and chuckle at the same time, thinking how crazy this is. The light goes out. I place a new one. I look over to see a cave. I head inside. Then I see him. We stand, staring at one another. He charges. I run, anxiety coursing through me, breathing heavily, as I run up the stone, and over the dirt and towards the portal, turning around just to see his mouth stretch open like an endermen's. i accidentally stop the audio recording! but I don't care. I slash him in one eye, and the sword doesn't disappear. he recoils. I think I get it. Hit him in the Green, he takes damage. Hit him anywhere else, he takes your weapon. i slash his eyes area until the chest plate randomly falls away, exposing a ribcage with a green glow inside. I slash at it until it breaks and he dies. The game suddenly crashes. i come back to the world. The nether portal is inactive. It breaks apart into nothing. I leave and test out all the other worlads, waiting until they go to the 10th night. I never saw him ever again. i submitted the audio file to mojang. They call it disc 11. My audio file is there, and it's called disc 11, cause I recorded it on the 11th night. You can still hear my anxiety in the clip... Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Wall of Text